otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Alexi Boromov
Lord Alexi Boromov was the last Boromov to sit as ruler of the planet Ungstir, a position he held until he was executed by the Nall in 3001. He was also the head of the Boromov Crime Syndicate. For generations after the defeat of the Kretonians, the Boromov family ruled Ungstir. It was under the leadership of the Boromovs that the surviving Ungstiri population was able to regroup after the Nall destroyed the Kretonians inhabiting Ungstir One and Ungstir Three, and it was under Boromov leadership that the city of Resilience was founded on what had been known as Ungstir Two. From that time forward, the head of the Boromov family ruled over the Ungstiri people and acted as their protectors. The Ungstiri were intensely loyal to the Boromov family and willingly accepted their leadership, proclaiming each head of the Boromov family as their undisputed leader and Lord. The Boromovs, however, did not simply concern themselves with local affairs on Ungstir. Over time, the family amassed a sizeable fortune, most of which was ostensibly the product of several legitimate business interests that the Boromovs controlled, most notably Boromov Technologies. Behind the scenes, however, these legitimate businesses provided a front for a wide range of illegal activities controlled by the Boromovs, and it was upon this activity that the Boromov fortune had truly been based. Lord Alexi Boromov was the last Boromov to sit as head both of Ungstir and his family's crime syndicate. Under his leadership, Ungstir prospered, and the family's criminal influence grew to rival the tales of Fagin's Riches from centuries earlier. He continued the long-standing Boromov tradition of obscuring his family's criminal ties, and appeared to all who knew him as a tough but kindly old man who was a just ruler of his people. In reality, he was a criminal kingpin, but he kept this role secret, and the people of Ungstir chose to turn a blind eye to evidence to the contrary, as they had for centuries. After the return of Sanctuary, Lord Boromov made many inroads with the returning passengers of the colony ship, and reportedly recruited John Falkenberg, Jest'liana Warren, and even Remy LeBeau into his organization. He also secretly recruited the commander of a former Vanguard battleship that had traveled with Sanctuary, the SCBB West Virginia under command of General Richardson, along with its crew, to join the crime syndicate and assume command of the Boromov pirate fleet. It was this contact with Sanctuarians that ultimately doomed Lord Boromov, however. Under Richardson's leadership, the Boromov pirate fleet expanded and became more bold. John Falkenberg and the crew of the Fallen Angel joined the Boromov fleet, and under Richardson's orders the Angel and the West Virginia became involved in a conflict with a Nall vessel near Sanctuary. The West Virginia outgunned the Nall cruiser, and crippled it, but the battleship's cloaking device kept it from being identified. The Nall did identify the Fallen Angel, however, and with the aid of Vampire, a noted computer hacker, were able to connect that vessel to Lord Boromov. The enraged Nall then prepared to invade Ungstir. As a means of trying to appease the Nall, Lord Boromov had Richardson executed, and the West Virginia was dismantled. The Nall were undeterred, and invaded Ungstir, quickly conquering the planet. The Boromov family fled, and Lord Boromov, now unmasked as a criminal mastermind, ordered his operatives on other worlds to begin to engage in acts of terrorism until the Nall could be forced from Ungstiri soil. Boromov operatives detonated a nuclear device on Castor, destroying an entire city. After the carnage on Castor, Lord Boromov seemed to relent of his actions, and in the hopes of sparing the Ungstiri people more suffering, turned himself over to the Nall. He was executed shortly thereafter. He was survived by his three sons, Nikolai, Boris, and Ivan. Nikolai, the oldest, assumed leadership of the remnants of the Boromov Syndicate, now exiled from Ungstir. It was Nikolai that arranged a merger of the Boromov Syndicate and Cabrerra Industries on Tomin Kora. category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Classic Ungstiri category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica